kisetsu_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
カレンダー Calendar
When the world of Shiizun was created by the Gods and life had been created, they spit time into a cycle of years that mortals would live by, totalling three hundred and sixty five days to grow in age as each year passed. Carving a year into twelve months, each month was given a different name, while astrologers began to look to the stars and try to place some form of meaning behind the passings of time and the correlation of those born when. While originally divided among the five Gods, after the betrayal of Shinigami, each God was associated with three of the different months. Ichi The astrological first month of the year, Ichi was originally the second month of Winter before the stones changed the world climate. As a Winter month it is looked over by Mizuchi and all born in Ichi are considered to be blessed by the Goddess. Along with Juni and Ni, it is one of the three months that the Guardians of the Water Stone are ritually born into, signifying their attachment to Mizuchi. Comprising of thirty one days, the first day of Ichi is the festival of Kamiga, celebrating and honouring the four Gods, a worldwide event. As one of the three Winter months, Ichi is considered a month linked to the element of water, with the astrological symbol being that of The Rat. Those born in Ichi are perceived to be extroverted, optimistic, funny and generous. General speculation leads to the conclusion that those born in Ichi are most compatible with those born in Go and Kyu. Ni The second month of the year, Ni comprises of twenty eight days, making it the shortest month of the year. It is also the final Winter month, and as such is looked over by Mizuchi and one of the three Winter months the heirs of the Kusanagi clan are born into. The astrological symbol of Ni is The Ox, and people born under this sign are perceived as being serious, independent, disciplined and tenacious. A water sign, those born in Ni tend to get along well with those born in Roku and Ju. San San is the categorical first month of Spring and the third month of the year. Thirty one days long, it is the first of the months to be associated with the season of Spring, also being the first month to be looked over by Konohana and subsequently the first month in which the Tseng clan, the Guardians of the Earth Stone are born into. The Tiger is the astrological symbol and people born under The Tiger are seen to be deep, imaginative, original and uncompromising in their values. The first of the three earth signs, those born in San are said to form relations best with those born in Shichi and Juichi. The Spring Equinox is celebrated on the twenty first in honour of Konohana. Shi The second month of Spring and fourth month of the year, Shi is thirty days long, under the blessing of Konohana and one of the three birth months of the Tseng clan. The second earth sign, those of the sign of The Rabbit are thought to be affectionate, empathetic, wise and artistic. They tend to form the most solid connections with those born in the months of Hachi and Juni. The twenty first hosts the Festival of Flowers in Hana, celebrating the flowers of the world coming back into full bloom. Go Go is the final month of Spring, the fifth month of the year and totalling thirty one days. The last month under the blessing of Konohana, it is also the last month in which those of the Tseng clan are traditionally born. The Dragon is Go's astrological symbol, the final earth sign and it is often seen that those under its sign are eager, dynamic, quick and competitive. Those born in Go have been observed to establish their best relationships with those born in Ichi and Kyu. Roku The sixth calendar month, Roku is the official first month of Summer and the first month to fall under Kojin's watch, thirty days in length. It is the first of three months in which the Guardians of the Fire Stone are born. The first of the fire signs, those born under the sign of The Snake are seen as being strong, dependable, sensual and charming. They tend to mix well with those born in Ni and Ju. The twenty first of Roku is celebrated worldwide as the Summer Equinox, honouring Kojin but also celebrating the longest day and shortest night of the year. Shichi Shichi is the seventh calendar month and the second month of Summer under Kojin's charge. The second month symbolic with fire, it is thirty one days in length. The second fire sign, those born in Shichi under The Horse are said to be versatile, expressive, curious and kind. While not guaranteed, they seem to make connections well with those born in San and Juichi. The first marks an event called the Dance of Life in Hana, where one thousand Earth Elementalist's perform a ritualised synchronised dance outside of the Spring Temple, that attracts people from all over the world. The thirtieth marks the Dragon's Breath, a festival unique to the Land of Eternal Summer to celebrate Taiyou. Hachi The eight month and the final Summer month, Hachi is also the final fire month, and lasts for thirty one days. The final fire sign, The Ram tends to have those born under it who are intuitive, sentimental, compassionate and protective. They tend to best befriend those born in the months of Shi and Juni. The Thousand Arrows, a hugely anticipated archery competition each year on the tenth in Budonoki. Kyu Kyu is the ninth month of the calendar and the first of the Autumn months, as well as the first linked to Air and the God Fujin. The month lasts for thirty days. The Monkey is a sign where those under it have tendencies to be dramatic, outgoing, fearless and self-assured. They tend to make their best connections with those born in Ichi and Go. The twenty first is the Autumn Equinox, celebrating Fujin. The sixth of Kyu is also the birthday of the current Shogun, an event celebrated in every land across the world but particularly in Taiyou. Ju The tenth month out of twelve and the second Autumn and Air month, it lasts for thirty one days. It is speculated that those under the sign of The Rooster are practical, loyal, gentle and analytical. Ni and Roku are the months those born in Ju seem to be most compatible with. The festival of The Eve of Spirits is held on the thirty first, honouring the ancestors of Shiizun's inhabitants. Juichi The eleventh calendar month and final month of Autumn and Air, and of Fujin's charge. The month consists of thirty days. It is believed that most under the sign of The Dog are social, fair-minded, diplomatic and graceful. They seem most compatible with those born in the months of San and Shichi. Juni The final month of the calendar, Juni is the first month of Winter and water, lasting for thirty one days. Those born under The Boar tend to be more passionate, stubborn, resourceful and brave. Shi and Hachi are the months those born in Juni seem to make the easiest friends with. While the Winter Equinox is on the twenty first, the Glacier Festival is on the thirtieth, where each village in Yuki has festivals, parades, gives and receives gifts to one another.